


Only for him

by N0IR



Series: 「Shingeki no Kyojin」 one-shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Jealous Eren Yeager, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Jealousy, Kind Reader, Lime, Love Triangles, M/M, Male! reader - Freeform, Mute Reader, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Polyamory, Pretty boy Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0IR/pseuds/N0IR
Summary: 【jean x mute!prettyboy!male!reader x eren】Jean takes a liking for a certain boy, but it seems he isn't the only one that wants the attention of the silent boy.





	Only for him

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings/notes:**   
>  **the reader is mute / this gets a little hot towards the end. ;)**   
> 

Everyone was in line; it was the first day on training. Shadis keep walking between the teenagers soldiers; watching them with cold eyes. He stopped in front of a blonde boy who seemed pretty frightened, but tried to keep a strong gaze.

"What's your name maggot?!," yelled Shadis.

"Armin Arlert, sir!" yelled the boy.

Shadis keep questioning Armin, until he lost interest and ordered the line to turn around.

The man walked and yelled to some people, until he stopped right in front of a petite boy. His face was calm and collected; It seemed seeing Shadis in front of him looking at him wasn't a problem at all. Now it was his turn to be yelled at.

"What's your name?!" Shadis yelled, getting near to the boy's face.

He didn't say anything at all; his face was still the same. Everyone was surprised at the boy, he didn't answer to what Shadis asked. And that, was a death wish. Was he crazy? What was he trying to do?

Jean looked at the quiet boy, " _He's cute..._ " he thought before blushing and shaking his head, " _What am I thinking?! He's a boy!_ " And before he could slap himself mentally, Shadis yelled again.

"Didn't you hear me maggot?! I asked your name!"

The boy didn't respond.

Everyone was just surprised at the quiet cadet; what was he trying to do? Die?

Before Shadis could yell more at the boy; he pointed at his own throat and shook his head, returning on his position like nothing happened.

Shadis just looked at the petite with... surprise? amusement? unbelief? Nobody knew; they were all trying to guess what the small cadet tried to communicate.

" _Why did he pointed his throat?_ ," Jean thought while keeping his gaze at the other. Trying to get what the clearly suicidal boy wanted to say, his eyes widened, " _Don't tell me he's actually-"_

"...Are you mute, cadet?," asked Shadis with a serious face.

The mute just nodded, not leaving Shadis' gaze.

Everyone's eyes widened. What was a mute doing in training?! Was that even allowed? Was he suicidal?

"...I see," Shadis said while looking at the sky with a unknown expression; he was clearly in thought. "You are going to do ten laps. You will make Blouse some company".

The mute boy just nodded with the same stoic expression.

Jean was somehow interested in that petite boy; he didn't stopped looking at him until the other's eyes meet his made him avert his gaze with a blush on his cheeks. " _Did he notice? Ugh, he's going to think I'm a weirdo!"_

xxxxx 

Jean couldn't stop himself; he just had to see the boy's pretty face every time he could. His factions were cute and beautiful, the little smiles he gave to others were absolutely cute. Jean just blushed every time the other boy meet his gaze; the petite even waved to his direction.

" _Ugh! Why can't you just talk to him?!_ " thought Jean with irritation. He wasn't paying attention to anybody; not even to his friend Marco, who was trying to talk to him.

"Jean? Are you alright? You seem... troubled." Marco said worriedly, touching Jean's shoulder to catch his attention. It worked, because the other immediately turned to him.

"Eh- What did you say, Marco? Didn't hear you."

"I asked if you were alright. You have been very distracted lately."

" _Am I that obvious? Ugh-- I have to stop this before Marco-_ " Before he could finish his thoughts, he hears an irritable voice that belongs to someone he doesn't like at all. Marco, who was being ignored, just sighed and talked to someone else.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. I'm Eren," Said the brown haired boy smiling, sitting in front of the mute boy who was all alone on the table. "Are you alright? You seem a little upset."

For some reason Mikasa and Armin weren't with him; so he was alone with the other boy, something that made Jean frown in disgust. He hated Eren's guts; now he was talking to the person he likes?

Jean decided to just hear the one sided conversation and ignore Marco's comments.

The silent boy only shook his head, smiling. Maybe he was saying he was okay? Whatever he wanted to say, Eren understood.

"Ah! I see. What's your name then?"

" _Is he a fucking idiot? He can't talk._ " Jean thought, raising a brow in irritation.

What Jean saw made him **so** jealous.

The quiet boy just grabbed one of Eren's hands and began to move his index finger on the brunette's palm, forming letters only the both of them could see. Eren blushed a little, but with a few tries he could figure out the name.

"Ah! Your name is [Name]!" said with a big smile, the other just smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you then! Why did you join the military?"

[Name] raised his fist while making a serious face; Eren knew exactly what he meant. "To fight, uh?"

The petite nodded.

"Where do you want to join? Military police, Survey Corps...?

[Name] made a movement with his hands that seemed... wings?

Jean was surprised, and couldn't believe the mute he likes was just as suicidal as Jaeger. Unbelievable.

Eren was amazed, his eyes widened and smiled. " _It seems I'm not the only one!_ " thought happily. "We are two then! I too want to join the Survey Corps."

Jean just couldn't stop staring at them. They talked all dinner; and even if [Name] couldn't talk, he communicated trough his finger on Eren's palm. And when Jean saw the blush on the brunette, he wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"Whatever. Tomorrow I will talk to him." 

xxxxxxxx

"Hey-- uh, [Name]." Jean tried to approach [Name], who was peeling potatoes alone in the kitchen; it was a miracle Eren wasn't with him. The two of them were together in the morning; and the brunette only left his side because he had other duties to do. He was like a parasite, never leaving his side.

The mute turned his head, looking at Jean and smiled while tilting his head. The taller just blushed.

"Um— I-I just wanted to help you..." resting a hand on his neck and averting the other's gaze, Jean tried to not appear like an absolute idiot in front of his crush. He only heard a hum in approval, and feel [Name]'s hand on his. He instantly blushed deeper and turned his head to see the mute smiling, giving him a potato and a peeler. Jean took them and began to work.

Taking some glances at the mute, Jean couldn't stop noticing his soft hair. His skin looked so fragile; the other's cheeks were slightly blushed, just like his lips. The taller boy thought how it would feel to kiss his adorable lips; how it would feel to wrap his arms around him and mark his neck in every spot. 

Jean shacked his head and mentally slapped himself, _"What the hell are you thinking about?! Get yourself together!"_

To distract himself from the naughty thoughts he was having, Jean trying to strike a conversation. "Hey- Uhm," clearing his throat to grab [Name]'s attention, Jean proceeds: "I heard you wanted to join the Survey Corps. Any reason?"

[Name] seemed in thought for an answer; he really couldn't express himself with a movement, so he grabbed Jean's hand and began to form a word.

The taller just blushed, but paid attention to what [Name] wanted to say. Feeling [Name] touching his palm was... weird. It made him feel hot somehow. _"For fuck sake pay attention!"_

After some time, Jean could figure out the word: "Outside," he just blinks. "You want to explore the outside?"

[Name] nods excited.

"I see." He finished without any other thing to say. They returned peeling with a comfortable silence that got interrupted by someone Jean hates.

"[Name]! I finished, so I–" and before Eren could finish his sentence, he noticed Jean next to the pretty boy, making him irritated. "Ah, you are here as well, horse face." 

"What? I can't be here with [Name] or what?" Jean said irritated, ignoring the potatoes for now.

"Well, you can leave now because I'm helping him." Frowning at Jean, Eren wanted to take the peeler from Jean's hand, but the taller boy just threw the object and took Eren by his shirt. "Hey you—!"

"Knock it off, Jaeger! You better get away from [Name], you suicidal maniac!"

"The hell?! And for what goddamn reason, horse face?! [Name] shouldn't be with a scumbag like you anyways!"

"Stop calling me—!"

And before the situation could get physical, the smaller boy placed his hands on top of Jean's, who was still grabbing Eren by the collar. The touch instantly silenced the room, making Jean slightly blush by the sudden touch.

[Name] made a worrying expression; his brows were slightly furrowed and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. He shook his head at the two boys, maybe to let them know to stop their fight.

The petite boy took Jean's hands into his and made him let go off the collar, making the taller boy blush in a bright red. Jean gave in, letting go, [Name] brought Jean's hands to his chest and smiled. 

Jean's heart was going to explode; he couldn't believe he made such a progress by just fighting with suicidal Jaeger— maybe he could turn the fights in his favor, now that he thinks of it.

And a certain brunette jealousy watched the touch— it was infuriating to see how _horse face_ was getting your attention, and not him! And as if someone was listening to him, [Name] turned at him and smiled, making Eren blush. 

[Name] let go of Jean's hands, taking the peelers and handing them to the boys. They were standing along each other, and before grabbing the items, they sent glares and returned to work.

They placed beside [Name], Jean on his left and Eren on his right. They both were trying to get the petite's attention, and every time one did or say something, the other sent daggers to the one catching [Name]'s attention.

[Name] just played it off and smiled, trying to calm the waters by just paying attention to the two boys, calmingly peeling potatoes for the upcoming dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Training days weren't that much different. Eren and Jean always tried to catch [Name]'s attention by any means— helping him in training or studying. However, Jean always helped the shorter boy with the 3DMG, and Eren trained hand-to-hand combat with him.

As expected, Jean couldn't hold his irritation seeing how close the suicidal maniac could be with [Name]. The brunette was obviously doing it on purpose— the bastard _knew_ [Name] was lacking strength. 

Eren easily makes [Name] fall, getting beneath him, pinning him. Jean could see how close Eren tried to be; how small their faces were. The two-toned haired male always threw a rock aimed at Eren, interrupting their little 'session', obviously irritating the brunette.

And Eren, watching from afar how comfy and egocentric Jean got with [Name] made him furious. There were times where Eren could catch Jean helping his crush with the straps placed on his legs and hips— how the _dirty_ hands of his touched [Name]'s body, getting closer and closer. If Eren didn't yell [Name]'s name every time he watched these encounters, he didn't know how far Jean could have gone.

[Name] knew exactly what was happening. The male didn't at first, but after some thinking about the the other two being close to him, and with a little help from Christa and Ymir he finally concluded the two of them had feelings for him.

Sadly, [Name] couldn't decide like that. The two of them had helped him so much; they were nice to him, and [Name] didn't want to hurt their feelings like that. He really was stuck in this situation.

xxxxxxxx

[Name] was walking trough the forest— he sometimes did when he wanted some peace and quiet. Luckily, it was a free day, so no training or studying today. 

Unfortunately for him, two certain boys were looking for him, bringing chaos with them.

"Ugh! Can you stop talking to him?! He doesn't need someone as suicidal as you!"

"He doesn't need a useless prick like you, horse face!"

Their fight kept going and going, finally coming to an end when they saw [Name], hurriedly running to him.

"[Name]! I wanted to ask if you—" Eren began, but got interrupted by Jean's hand covering his mouth.

"Hey [Name]! Would you want—"  Jean tried to speak, but just like he did, Eren interrupted him by throwing a punch.

Quickly after that, a fight began. Throwing punches and insults, the two boys fell on the grass, dirtying themselves. [Name] only watched in worry; he couldn't stop the two from fighting by force, so maybe, gaining their attention would be better.

The smallest boy began to clap to get their attention; which finally after some attempts, the two realized the noise. They looked at [Name], who was kneeling near them, gesturing them to separate. They reluctantly obeyed, crossing arms and frowning.

[Name] didn't exactly know if what he was going to do was right, but with no much thinking, he did it.

He kissed Jean first— just a small peck on the lips. The tallest boy didn't expected something like that, because his eyes widened, and his face was as red as a tomato.

Eren looked furious and hurt– but before he could say anything to them, [Name] quickly approached him and did the same. Instantly making Eren blush, looking as surprised as Jean.

[Name] took their hands into his, looking at them with a smile. He kissed their hands, caressing them. The two boys didn't have words to express themselves, but somehow, Jean reacted first.

"S-So that means you... likes us both?" Jean asked. [Name] only nodded in return, smiling. 

Jean and Eren looked at each other, as if they were consulting something, before irritantly averting each other gaze. [Name] laughed, seeing their reactions.

Eren sighed, "[Name], you know I don't... like this prick, do you?"

"Yeah well, I don't like _this_ bastard either, [Name]."

The smallest boy only pleadingly looked at them, making them blush and reconsider the situation. Well, they won [Name]'s heart in the end, right? It wouldn't be that bad to... _share._

Jean and Eren looked at each other once again, sighing. They nodded, suddenly smirking. [Name] somehow knew exactly what was coming.

"Well, I guess we have to share, right?" Jean said, approaching [Name], placing his arms around the male's waist, kissing his neck, leaving _a lot_ of marks on it.

"This doesn't mean I like you, horse face." Eren remarked, placing a hand on [Name]'s cheek, hungrily kissing him on the lips.

Jean's hands got under [Name]'s clothes, touching the warm skin, making the smallest male gasp. Jean smirked, pleased by the reaction. "Don't get weird ideas either, Jaeger. Only agreed for [Name]."

Breaking apart, Eren and [Name] catched their breaths, leaving a thread of saliva connected on their mouths. Jean, aroused by the scene, couldn't help himself but to kiss [Name] in a sloppy and messy way, making the other male whimper.

The brunette caressed [Name]'s skin, softly kissing each spot he could. "Only for [Name]..."

Let's say [Name] got a _lot_ of love on that day.


End file.
